


On Second Thought

by Gnb_rules



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, DeanCas - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Time Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Switching, They take turns and you will pry that headcanon out of my cold dead hands, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnb_rules/pseuds/Gnb_rules
Summary: Dean is a little reluctant to switch their roles in bed, but for Cas, he’ll try anything once.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	On Second Thought

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting any somewhat detailed smut. Enjoy.

Their first time hadn’t been perfect. Cas was fairly inexperienced and slightly clumsy, and though it was a little endearing to Dean, it also made it somewhat logistically awkward. And of course it didn’t help that Dean was dealing with his own second thoughts, going back and forth between being incredibly happy and turned on to totally freaked out that he was not only with a guy, but that it was Cas. _Cas._ His best friend.

And yet that hadn’t stopped him, hadn’t stopped either of them, from sharing that first kiss, soon moving it to the bed and shedding clothes like they were on fire. And it hadn’t stopped them from doing it again anytime over the last month, and Dean could honestly say that they were getting into a pretty good rhythm. He liked having Cas underneath him, liked the feeling of him, liked the look in his eyes and the small restrained grunts he could wring out of him.

Now they’re getting hot and heavy again, and everything is going just about par for the course, until all of sudden Cas is leveraging his body and pushing back and possibly using a little extra angel strength to flip the script. And then it’s Cas above him, kissing hard and eager and dominant, his weight warm and heavy over Dean. It does feel good, but they haven’t done this in particular, and he’s not sure he’s ready for this new development.

“Cas. What are you --?”

Cas pauses to look at him. “I thought we could try it. Do you not want to?”

“Look, I’m not gonna lie. A few girls in the past got a little…experimental and -- it didn’t really do much for me. I’m just not sure...”

Cas nods, then smiles reassuringly. “That’s okay, Dean,” he says, sliding off and coming to rest beside him on the bed. He runs a hand affectionately through Dean’s hair. “But maybe think about it, for the future? It’s just, the thought of being inside of you…” he trails off, rapidly starting to blush.

Dean swallows slightly. He knows Cas meant it factually, and not as dirty talk since there’s no way the angel could pull off anything of the sort, but it has the same effect in any case. Dean’s imagination runs away with him, and he stiffens even more at the thought. He turns on his side to kiss Cas, who pulls him closer. And Dean starts to wonder exactly what it would feel like, to let Cas be on top for once. To give him control and let him do whatever he’d like, to let him in. Dean’s stomach is in tight knots just thinking about it, but not all of it is nerves. Some of it is excitement.

“On second thought,” he says finally, “maybe we try it after all.”

Cas does the patented Cas Squint at him. “Dean, are you sure?”

Dean feels a wave of affection for the man beside him. “Yeah,” he says. “Hell yeah.”

Cas smiles at him again. “Okay. But first…”

And then Cas is sliding down beneath the sheet, his warm mouth going to work, and Dean’s mind goes pleasantly blank except to think, _Damn, Cas has gotten good at this_. Cas takes his time, and Dean’s hand is in the angel’s hair as Cas bobs his head and takes him deep.

Cas is alternately licking and sucking, doing just about everything to drive Dean crazy. It’s working, _good lord, is it working_. He can’t help it; he thrusts into Cas’s mouth, several times in fact, and the angel takes it like a god damn champ.

It’s a few long, glorious minutes.

Dean’s nearly _there,_ so close, when Cas slides his lips off of him without much warning. The loss of the sensation is almost painful, and Dean nearly growls in frustration. “Hey, Cas, what gives?”

Cas doesn’t answer, instead positions his body over Dean’s. His eyes are dilated times a hundred, and if Dean didn’t know any better, he’d say that Cas looks downright hungry. He can feel Cas, hard against his thigh.

Right, he’d already forgotten. The blowjob was a warm-up act only. Cas leans down and kisses him, his hand making sure to stroke Dean as he does so, keeping him stiff and on edge.

“In the drawer,” Dean says, nodding towards the bedside table.

Cas nods and reaches over to open the drawer, removing a small bottle of lube. He pops the cap and spreads some on two fingers, Dean watching with mild apprehension. Cas notices, tries to reassure him. “If you’re sure about this Dean, you should relax.”

Dean exhales slightly. “Relax? Who’s not relaxed?"

Cas smiles, then reaches down and places a finger at Dean’s entrance. He watches Dean’s face as he sinks in, gentle but deep. He allows Dean a moment to adjust. “This is weird,” says Dean.

“Good weird or bad weird?”

“Good weird.”

Cas takes that as permission to progress. He moves his finger in a slow rhythm, and soon enough Dean is getting into it, pushing back against his hand. Cas has not forgotten about Dean’s significant erection, and begins to stroke it with his left hand while his right continues to tease and explore.

Dean’s breathing heavily now. “Fucking hell, Cas.”

Cas adds a second finger, and goes a little harder, a little faster. He watches as he reduces Dean to a grunting, sweaty mess. It is incredibly arousing to watch, even more so knowing that Cas himself is the cause, that he is the first and only man that Dean has ever allowed to do this.

He goes deeper, and Dean lets out a sound somewhere between a groan and a moan, and that just about does it for Cas. Enough with the prep, he needs Dean _now_.

Cas removes his fingers and grabs quickly at the bottle of lube he had left on the bed. He spreads some from his palm to his own erection and then he’s climbing back on top of Dean. Cas kisses him, and even in the midst of his intense desire to fuck Dean senseless, it is a long kiss, a trusting kiss, a loving kiss.

They don’t say it aloud, but they don’t have to – it’s in everything they do and it’s in the way Dean says his name. It always has been.

_“Cas.”_

Cas positions himself just right and then he pushes himself inside, kissing Dean all the while. Dean groans a little. It does hurt a bit, but that’s overshadowed by the aching need that Cas has stirred up. Dean never knew what it would be like, to feel this full and hard and complete.

Cas peppers a few kisses along a sensitive spot on Dean’s neck, and tries to give him a moment to adjust, but Dean is well past that. “Move,” he commands, and though Dean’s on bottom, it’s somehow still Cas who submits to giving Dean what he wants, exactly what he wants.

Cas doesn’t mind at all.

He braces himself for better leverage and thrusts himself deeper inside Dean. It’s everything he thought it would be, warm and tight and wonderful. And he thrusts again, and again, sometimes quick and sometimes slow and now Dean’s spewing a fairly incoherent stream of expletives.

“Harder,” he manages in between curse words.

Cas doesn’t need telling twice. He sinks into Dean, again and again, letting go of anything holding him back. The sound of the bed springs and Dean’s heavy breathing fills the room. Dean bites his lip when Cas hits his prostrate directly for the first time. It sends shivers down his spine and he aches for it, for more, for everything Cas can give him.

Cas, for his part, has been on the delicate edge ever since he slipped inside Dean. The sensations of Dean around him, and the sight of him sweating and gasping and _needing_ , is the hottest thing he’s ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

He tags Dean’s prostate again, and the grunt the hunter lets out as he comes is completely unguarded, raw and desperate. He clenches around Cas, and the combination of that and the beautiful sights and sounds and emotions – it’s all overwhelming and perfect. Cas thrusts again and follows Dean into oblivion, his climax strong enough to practically see stars.

He collapses onto Dean, who swings them onto their sides. Though he’d probably never admit it to anyone else, Dean literally _snuggles_ in closer. He has always seemed to love a good post-coital cuddle, or at least he always has with Cas.

“Was that alright?” asks Cas after a moment of regaining his breath.

Dean snorts slightly. “Yes, Cas. Do you even have to ask, considering you practically had me begging for it by the end there? And what about for you? Have fun?”

“Fun is an understatement, but yes, I enjoyed it. Very much.”

Dean smiles at him. “Good, because we’re definitely going to have to try it again sometime.”

“I’d like that, Dean.”


End file.
